


Snow

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: Yule 2k19 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First snowfall, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Mentions of the Weasley Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: First Snowfalls at Hogwarts.Yule Day 1. Prompt: Snow.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Series: Yule 2k19 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Welcome to Day 1 of my Yule gifts for this year!
> 
> I was originally going to put everything into fandom separated works, but I don't want to tag-spam, so we're separating everything, even though each of these pieces are only a few hundred words long. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

Harry nearly fell off the windowsill at the question, turning to find who’d interrupted his near-curfew musings of the first snow for Scotland. “Luna,” he breathed, dropping his feet to the ground as he turned to face her.

She looked like a Faerie; Harry couldn’t help but think. Like one from a children’s story where a beautiful fairy steps out of the trees to lead the children home.

Her nearly white hair was partially piled on the top of her head, the bun held up by her wand again and the lower portion partially braided. The whole hairdo was covered in strands of beads, little flowers, chains in varying colors, feathers, little wooden charms, and her spectrespecs were folded into the front of her hair.

She was dressed to match the snowy weather outside in a white sweater with blue snowflakes on it that hung nearly to her knees and a pair of blue and white fair isle leggings. Thankfully for Harry’s peace of mind, she was wearing shoes, her usually purple converse changed to blue with their standard white strawberries.

Harry tugged at his hoody sleeves as he nodded, turning his attention back to the snow. “It is,” he agreed, watching the huge fluffy flakes fall outside the window.

Luna stepped up to his side, pressing her shoulder to his. Her head dropped to his shoulder, and they sat in the window watching the snow fall.

“You know the twins are going to start the school’s biggest snowball fight again tomorrow, don’t you?” Luna murmured as they watched the snow fall.

Harry laughed quietly and nodded, “It’s a guarantee, they will want to outdo last year’s game.”

“Shall we go against them?”

Harry blinked for a moment. We… Harry blinked again before nodding, a small grin spreading on his face. “Sure. We can do that.”

“Good!”

Harry wrapped an arm over her shoulders, and they lapsed into silence, watching as the snow fell over the grounds and blanketed their world in white.

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
